Chained Hearts
by Mamoka
Summary: Sometimes rationality overshadows love.  Sometimes being set free comes with a consequence. Sasuke and Sakura learn what happens when the pieces can't be put back together.  For them, friends become lifelines but for one love springs eternal. US&HS  HK
1. Trusting Vows

_Author Speech: This was not originally my idea. It belonged to Ronsmyhero. She just so graciously handed it over to me after I wanted to try my hand at writing for the very first time, but had no ideas of my own. She actually had a lot of this written out already in line for a smut fic, but she's allowed me to take ownership of it and make it something of my own. So, a great thanks goes out to her. My version isn't smut but it's something I hope you enjoy nonetheless. _

* * *

**Chained Hearts**

_**Chapter 1: Trusting Vows**_

Hatake Kakashi walked out of the Commander of Section 5's dreary, buzzing, halogen-lighted office looking none too pleased. It was true that not too many people would be able to discern his troubled state because of the ever present dark mask that hid most of his features. However, those that held that rare ability could read his expression by just the slight crease between the one thin, visible, silver brow and the slanted headband covering the other.

But unfortunately, those enlightened _friends _–and he used that term lightly- weren't around at the moment. And this too served to piss off the Copy-nin even more.

For, if a certain blonde, twenty year old fox boy and the sole surviving Uchiha happened to be in the village and not out on another mission set forth by the so called friend he had just left…

Well, he wouldn't be in this predicament now would he?

No. He'd be sitting comfortably on a rooftop somewhere enjoying the thrilling leisure time activity of reading his favorite tastefully written choice of literature. He was a creature of habit after all. He couldn't help it if his feline side enjoyed lazing about, soaking up the sun.

Regrettably, the poor, downhearted soul had just –somehow- come away from a friendly chat with an old buddy –a former teammate that had somehow become immune to his smooth talking ways. Really, how Tenzou –the man who had adopted the name Yamato- had driven him into a corner, he had no idea. Ok. So maybe his hand had been forced the moment tickets to the new Icha Icha movie had been waved in his covered face.

Yes. It was true that he was a single man living on the nicely summed elite jounin salary. But still, it never hurt to be frugal in his eye; especially when it came to Icha Icha. (Maintaining his interest –obsession- was costly these days.)

But the facts were this: he had been –bribed- asked a favor and his answer had been a rather helpful, "If I must." As a man of his word, -not that he wasn't regretting that bit right then- Kakashi was bound to carry out said duty…no matter how much he didn't want to.

Kakashi almost felt like conjuring up a shadow clone to kick his own ass. Why he ever allowed Tenzou to catch on to his silver-tongued ways he had no idea.

Then again, he remembered that he wasn't exactly the one at fault for that little blunder and promptly directed his self deprecating anger elsewhere.

_Damn that Naruto! _

Kakashi digressed. As it were, he was stuck with the new mission of sorts without a thing to do to change that.

Shaking his head, masked face now hidden behind a small orange book, the Copy-nin made his way up from the bowels of the underground ANBU headquarters, out the back doors of the jounin building and finally, to the light of day.

Actually, it was the dim light of evening and by the grey coverage of the sky, the already blowing winds and light sprinkle of rain; it looked like it was going to be one hell of a rainstorm.

Ironically, when he had first been summoned, the day had been absolutely beautiful and promising.

A sigh came from the man being forced to stow away his precious beloved paperback.

Alas, the weather definitely reflected his mood.

Forcing his lethargic limbs to carry him in the direction of the near training grounds -sending a few new silent curses to a certain whiskered shinobi and his favorite dark haired thawing block of ice- Kakashi knew one thing was certain.

Reading beneath the underneath was one thing, but trying to ascertain the cause of distress from an infuriated woman was another.

Walking down a cemented pathway, Kakashi grimaced as a hazy memory floated across his minds eye.

The truth was that he had his own reasons for sorely not wanting to set eyes on this particular kunoichi.

Hell, two days ago, he had definitively vowed to never go near her again…if he could help it.

Morosely, he leapt from the ground to a nearby tree. Two words left his covered lips as the despondent man continued through the forested area as if forced to walk the gallows. "Why me?"

* * *

Pink strands of hair dampened and clung to the pale skin of the lone individual practicing her tai-jutsu on the cluster of wooden training dummies in the corner of the clearing. 

'_Practice'_ wasn't quite the adequate word that one would use to describe the furious way the kunoichi was attacking her wooden, immobile opponents. Raw, unadulterated anger was poured into each furious blow, cracking the wood and reducing it to splinters in her gloved, petite fists' wake.

The troubled kunoichi was in a state of rage -a byproduct of being told that her request to rejoin active duty had been denied…yet again.

She wasn't necessarily thrilled to know that her teammates were left in the hands of Sai. The slave driver was relentless when it came to work. The ink user she had come to befriend still lacked in what one would call personal skills. Still, the slack had to be taken up somewhere she knew.

Regrettably, she also knew that her absence wasn't the only one being felt. The holes riddling the three squads involved in that last tragically successful Op no doubt felt a powerful sense of loss too.

Yet, here she was taking out her aggression, not able to do a damn thing to help!

Her silent, red partner was reduced to wood chips then. "Stupid punishment!"

Sakura snorted as she cocked back her fist yet again, angrily mimicking the words that had been said to her just two days prior. "Just think of this as vacation." Snarling lips moved along with her lethal fists as she shouted out, "I…don't…need…a…fucking…vacation!"

When the order of 'rest' had been issued to her, the way it had been said sided more with a 'reward' of sorts.

But she knew the truth. It was clear in the previous load of bull that her Commander had force-fed her with those piercing eyes of his. "This is not a punishment Sakura. You've worked hard these past few months. Everyone deserves a little breather now and then."

She knew how to read between the lines. It was one of the few things Hatake Kakashi had actually taught her. She was well aware how hard she had been pushing herself lately. She was a medic after all. She knew the warning signs of being burned out.

But she also knew that the fatigue attacking her body and mind had nothing at all to do with work.

No. Her work was her sanctuary. It was her home life that had been sucking her energy and sapping her intellect.

A savage punch was thrown, the fabric of her black gloves ripping after snagging on jutting splinters. "Stupid Sasuke!"

She had tried, really she had. Unfortunately, in the end, her personal issues had bled into her work. She knew she had become irritable and moody as of late -even more so than usual. She knew her mind had been cloudy that day, leaving those snap decisions being made by the skin of her teeth.

If it hadn't been for her fellow whiskered captain…

Well, the youngest on her team definitely would have been sucked underneath that illusionary quicksand.

A shin connected with wood, deeply bruising the exposed flesh beneath short, sodden black shorts. "Stupid Genjutsu!"

Ultimately, her savior had also become her downfall for Naruto's hand had been forced.

And here she was with two week's worth of free time on her hands.

She knew he had sensed something brewing beneath the surface these last few months. His questions had seemed endless, until she had finally snapped at him. She still felt awful about the things she had said, the names she had called him…in front of their subordinates no less. He was just being a friend, wanting to help out. But she had exploded on him all the same.

A forearm impacted with a faux arm, shattering it to pieces.

The hurt look in his eyes as she had said he was too stupid to understand… The way he had 'given her space' throughout the remainder of the return journey home…

Shaking limbs turned into a blur of speed as forearms, shins, knees, feet and fists collided with the unfortunate practice post, rendering it to shattered pieces of timber. Water slipped from her eyes, mixing with the light falling rain, as she yelled her throat horse, inflicting pain in a bought of self-destruction. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Really, she knew she had no one else to blame for her current situation, but herself.

She had made her bed and now she had to lay in it.

Uchiha Sakura was in such a state of such troubled thoughts that she didn't even notice the intrusion of her precious anger and regret filled solitude.

* * *

A figure stood among the evening shadows of the trees, not overtly hidden, but also not in plain view. 

Droopy eyes drooped even more as a silver head bowed with a sigh. There she was doing what she did best: reducing her enemies to pulpy bits with that so aptly named monstrous strength of hers.

It was obvious that a lot was eating away at her, more so than just what he had been told apparently. One thing was certain as he finally stepped from his half hidden position. Whatever it was…this was not going to be pretty.

* * *

A modest chest rose and fell like the heavy droplets of water falling from above. A battered hand brushed soaked bangs from a water and sweat moistened forehead. The sandy earth beneath her sandaled feet turned muddy. But, with her mind preoccupied, Sakura ignored the muck splashing her bare legs and soaking between her black painted toes. 

She also remained ignorant to the one silently standing a mere foot behind her with his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi ignored the slow dampening of his blue and green uniform. Instead, gravity defying, silvery white hair flattening to a dark grey, he focused on the words flowing from her mouth like the anger radiating off her person in waves.

Turning to another wooden opponent, Sakura thrust every bit of her body behind each kick and punch until her hands and legs became nothing but a bruised blur yet again. Her mind was no longer on the motion, but the handsome face pictured on the wooden pole she was pummeling to bits.

Sakura yelled the words she had never heard, but her husband's actions clearly alluded to in her jumbled mind. "Useless am I?" More punches were rained upon the poor post, blood beginning to bleed through black gloves, staining wood. "No need to touch me now, is there?" Tears flowed down to quivering snarling lips then. "I was never really good enough for you, huh?" A bloodied, shaking fist was sent through three consecutive poles, leaving the listening ninja behind her somewhat enlightened.

Finally stopping to take a much needed breather, chest heaving, eyes still flowing, Sakura hunched over with her hands upon her knees; her wet, short locks blocking her distressed features.

After squeezing her eyes shut, trying to keep the sobs from escaping, Sakura panted and opened them to find a set of familiar sandaled feet standing before her.

Forcing herself to suppress the urge to attempt murder on the one so rudely interfering with her form of therapy, she continued to watch the droplets of water falling from her silken tresses in her bent over position. Her right hand immediately moved to dry her eyes, a vain attempt with the precipitation still falling around them.

Sakura wasn't one to usually be so cross with the man, unless he was: trying to stick her with a bill, running late or reading his favored books. But the man known to enjoy pushing her buttons had apparently pressed the wrong one this time. Sakura growled at the newcomer through her curtain of hair. She was still trying to overcome her humiliation at being caught so unguarded…and the fiasco of their last encounter.

Ineffectively hoping that he hadn't been listening into her tirade, but knowing that he had, she asked, resentment tingeing her voice. "What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?"

The silent man's broad shoulders shrugged. Hands in his pockets, ever flat tone in place, he stated calmly, "Just thought I'd check up on an old friend."

It wasn't a complete lie. So, it wasn't out of the complete goodness of his heart. But she didn't need to know that.

Still hunched over, trying to compose herself, she snorted derisively. Sakura was well aware that her former team leader never did anything of the sort unless otherwise provoked. "Commander Yamato sent you out here to check up on me, didn't he?"

A deep-seated sigh escaped Kakashi's person, feeling he should have known the bright kunoichi would have caught on. It was true. He never had showed much interest in anything unless it involved free food, drink, or Icha Icha. But looking over the young woman that had just so recently caught him in a rather heated act -that both chose to wisely not mention- he had to admit that he was left feeling wholly concerned.

Sakura glared hard at the blue sandals sinking into the damp earth. This was the very man who, just the other night, had unwittingly cemented the fact that he did more than just read about a certain subject in his spare time in her fragile mind.

If only she hadn't desperately gone into that back alleyway after finding the bar's women and men's restrooms to be occupied. Maybe then what little respect she had held onto over the years for the man would still be intact. Alas, the older shinobi's last shred of dignity in her jaded eyes had faded upon being exposed to his carnalistic endeavors -thankfully half hidden behind a dumpster- with a woman Sakura was also glad she couldn't clearly see.

But being forced to recognize that her ex-sensei was indeed a regular human being -with urges- in such an unorthodox way was only the tip of the reason why she was currently holding back _her urge_ to take a swing at him.

Another wave of anger rolled over her, getting her blood pumping again. Even though she didn't rightfully want him there, it pissed her off to no end to know that he had come under forced pretenses.

She was already too cross to let this bit pass.

Rolling to an upright position, Sakura glowered at him, pushing her dripping hair out of her face. "You can save the excuses _sensei_. I know you too well."

Kakashi causally went to lean against one of the five remaining wooden dummies in front of her, his own hair slowly plastering to his skull and crooked headband.

Ignoring the woman's contempt, words rolled smoothly off his silver tongue with his hands in his pockets. "That may be true, but the fact still stands that I didn't have to agree." His dark eye cast around the ruins he stood among, "And judging by the way you've destroyed public property, I'd say my concern is warranted."

Regrettably, Sakura was in no mood for talk. Sarcasm rolled off her like the droplets of water clinging to her cold skin. "Although I appreciate your worry-" She finished the rest while turning back to her wooden target, "It's not needed."

Kakashi shook his head, watching her gloved fists soak through with more than just the rainfall as she promptly ignored him for a wooden target dummy off to his left.

Soon, Sakura found herself forced to dodge a high kick to her side from the Copy Ninja to the left.

Bumping into a wooden dummy, Sakura roared at the man that apparently was asking for trouble. "Can't you see I just want to be left alone? You of all people should understand that!"

Obviously, Kakashi wasn't listening.

Throwing a punch to her jaw, he said flatly, "If reason is beyond you-" The fist immediately pulled back as the angered woman back-flipped twice and stood, giving him a look that would wither lesser men a few feet away, "-then fight me."

Sakura was forced to cross her forearms in front of her torso as a high flying kick was sent to the center mass of her body. "Damnit, just leave me alone!" Enraged to the point of retaliation, she threw her own punch aimed for his mask covered nose. "Can't I brood in peace?"

Kakashi remained unfazed as he easily dodged the mangled fist sent his way. Dropping to the floor, he sent a shin sailing in the direction of her left kneecap with an eye crease that set the woman's blood a boil. "Misery loves company."

His movement was thwarted as the kunoichi jumped over his leg like a game of skipping rope, her clinging shirt bunching above her bellybutton above her tan apron and black shorts in the process.

Using the few seconds before her feet returned to earth, Kakashi stood kicking out his leg yet again, this time a tender left kidney was his target. A bent elbow tucked tightly at her side rendered his move faulty as she huffed throwing his foot back with a push. "Not this time!"

Sakura punctuated her statement with a fake jab to the older man's right shoulder that was quickly followed by a lightening fast punch of her off hand to his stomach. Not one to have thought his ex-student would have been spending time with a certain boxing enthusiast he knew, Kakashi went flying back.

An obscenity fell from his covered lips the moment his body impacted with one of the surrounding trees, silently berating Genma for teaching her that little bit of technique.

Sakura growled, eyeing her handiwork, still in a fighting pose. "You deserved that!"

But, she wasn't naïve enough to think that one punch had done the job, even if it was slightly chakra enhanced.

This proved to be true as the Copy-nin extradited him self from the timbered mess.

Too angered by the man's audacity, not even a twinge of remorse was felt when she watched him turn away from her field of vision to lower the mask and spit blood.

Her inner self cackled evilly, "You always told us to come with the intent to kill didn't you Kakashi-sens-"

Her malicious inner thoughts were halted at the covered smile he gave her. As did his next words. "That's more like it Sakura-_chan_."

In the next instant, Sakura watched Kakashi raise his headband, forcing her eyes to his soaked vest covered chest with the deep rumbled words of, "Now we can have some fun," making the teeth grind in her mouth.

Inner Sakura exploded into imaginary flames above her mortal person. "The bastard's enjoying this!"

Their spar of straight physical contact continued with Sakura grumbling a, "Fun my ass," running at him in full speed. Medic-nin's were known for their agility. They were meant to survive the battle to heal those who hadn't.

Kakashi was forced to fight off wave after wave of nonstop kicks and punches aimed at various spots on his tall lean frame.

Sakura saw red as each attempt at wiping that insufferable eye-crease from his masked face proved futile. She hated the fact that no matter how hard she trained, he always seemed to be just a step farther. But she knew it had more to do with the fourteen years between them than anything on her end.

Tired of being disenchanted, Sakura changed tactics.

After a set of rapid seals -cheating in Kakashi's mind- the irate woman disappeared and reappeared behind her unwanted visitor. Pushing her agility to the max, a knee to the small of the man's back brought him to the ground as two fast hands secured his wrists behind his body.

Kakashi winced, mouth full of wet mask and poking grass. In amused tones, he chuckled, "Someone's gotten faster."

"And someone's full of shit." She leaned into his back growling in his ear. "If you're going to go easy on me Kakashi-sensei" She pulled on his wrists, wrenching his arms back further, making him hiss. Lips next to his right ear, she growled out, "-you shouldn't make it so obvious."

Kakashi felt the young woman straddle the back of his thighs, his arms still pulled back between them, trying to trap him.

In the blink of an eye, he reversed their positions easily.

Sakura was the one spitting wet dirt as her former mentor sat on her rump, her wrists in his tight grip between their bodies.

She shivered from the bone chilling water that was pressed into her clothes from the wet ground…and the warm breath on her neck.

Successfully keeping the irate woman at bay, Kakashi gave the reason for his actions. "Thought you might want something to punch that bleeds instead of you."

Sakura spit fire, cheek smudged with the diluted soil beneath her. "There are other ways to help, you know." Her meaning being to leave her the hell alone; the rest was ground out with a fierce growl, "Some that wouldn't piss me off so much!"

His voice turned light as he tried to interject some humor into the situation. "Yes, but I'm afraid you wouldn't like the alternative."

Kakashi inwardly chuckled at his little joke.

_Neither would your husband_

Sakura snarled. Her pride being wounded at being manhandled so. Figuring that the man's second option was probably something along the lines of using his sharingan on her to initiate some form of dreamless sleep no doubt; Sakura bit out her scathing reply. "Oh yeah, try me."

Peaceful slumber was much preferred over being subjected to his smugness in that moment.

Kakashi's brows knit at the woman's heated comment. Shaking his head, he imparted the words his mind had just recently conveyed.

His toneless voice was punctuated with the crack of thunder that suddenly appeared above, unintentionally sending chills down Sakura's spine. "I don't think your husband would appreciate that."

Understanding flashed in her mind like the light of lightening above, the sun having gone down without either's notice. Inwardly she gasped from the sudden realization of what he had meant, even if his tone inclined that there was no actual true meaning behind it.

After a second of it settling in her mind, all the fight went out of the kunoichi as one word slipped from her lips defeated. "Oh."

Hearing the usually fiery kunoichi's beaten tone, Kakashi slid off the woman onto the grassy ground. Ignoring the way his covered bottom slowly soaked through, the concerned shinobi instructed drawing up his knees. "Talk to me."

Feeling her laid out position reflected her disposition perfectly, Sakura turned away from the man, her cheek despondently sinking into the muddy ground.

Soullessly, Sakura finally decided to impart her troubles onto someone else besides the voices in her head. "About what you said… He… Sasuke wouldn't care."

Watching the woman's bloodied fingers fist the grass in her turned away position, Kakashi raised a brow. Knowing that the kunoichi was speaking only of the act and not the two of them actually doing anything together, Kakashi shook his head. "I highly doubt that would be the case Sakura." Not entirely comfortable when speaking of such things dealing with feelings, Kakashi continued to watch the rain wash pink from her battered hands as he offered, "Its true that some marriages are formed without love, but I do not think that yours is such a case."

In the three years after being beaten into submission by Naruto and herself, Uchiha Sasuke had finally told her the three little words she had been waiting so long to hear. Sakura knew that Sasuke loved her the day they exchanged vows two years ago atop the jounin building with the faces of the past Hokages looking down upon their ceremony.

Even now, in a way, she knew he still loved her. Yet…

Sakura snorted bitterly, her fist shaking around the clenched greenery. The rip of grass followed her words, "He has changed."

Brows knitted, not understanding, Kakashi inquired. "How so?"

The anger in her voice turned to strain, never once voicing her concerns to another. This subject hurt the most, even more so than the bruises now lining her body.

The mangled fist unclenched and instead dug into the ground as the grave woman searched for some way to convey her words. "I…" Switching gears, Sakura went about unfolding the story in a less direct way. A way to lessen the pain: her own. The emptiness she felt inside leaked into her voice as she tried again. "Do you remember the third time I almost died?"

Even with the confused questions popping up in his brain, Kakashi knew exactly what particular event Sakura was speaking about. The first time they had almost lost her, he had later found out, was the fight with Sasori. She had been poisoned, but had luckily had an antidote.

The second time had been the fight to retrieve Sasuke. Trying to shield Naruto from her first love while the Copy-nin had been passed out, she had been stabbed with an electrified sword inches from her heart. It was what had finally opened the Uchiha's eyes to the lengths at which both were willing to go for him, inadvertently ending the earth shattering fight the instant the sword had been pulled out and her body had hit the ground. Needless to say, neither fanged and clawed individual felt like pressing on with the woman they both loved's life hanging in the balance.

It was only thanks to a certain pearly eyed member of the accompanying team that had finally found them that their precious female teammate had survived the long journey home. Hyuuga Hinata's medical attention had been the only thing keeping Sakura's wavering vital signs stable. Sakura's touch and go situation had lured an emotional Sasuke home and a crumbling Naruto in another woman's comforting embrace.

The third time had been just last year, while her squad was conducting a mission out in Rock Country.

That time he had just returned from a solo mission to find Shizune sitting in Tsunade's office. Having the Hokage's assistant explaining that the Godiame was busy personally attending to her apprentice's serious condition had the red light in his brain flashing and the hand over his heart clenching. Being nearly cut in half while pushing the youngest of her squad out of the way of an oncoming blade, Sakura had proved yet again that his teaching of the importance of one's teammates hadn't fallen on deaf ears.

Kakashi remembered that time alright. He also remembered the way he had immediately made a hurried detour over to the brightly lit, sterile place he happened to loath.

A vision of a sweaty Tsunade walking through two swinging doors but with a tired smile flashed in his mind as he replied honestly, "I do."

Speaking past the newly formed lump in her throat, a single, hot tear mixed with the cold falling water. What she was about to tell him, only herself, her husband and her shishou were aware. Having anyone else –even friends- know such a tremendous…defect in her womanly constitution… Hell, it was hard enough coming to grips with it herself. "That stomach wound took my..." With a gulp past the large imaginary clot in her throat, Sakura forced the rest out, her voice barely a strangled whisper, "It took my ability to bare children."

Not a man known to regularly show compassion, Kakashi didn't have any idea how to handle that harsh bit of information. So he did the only thing he could. Dark grey hair hung down in a curtain. He bowed his head, droopy eye cast to the side. In a rarity, with actual meaning behind his words, his low, deep voice relayed his condolences, "I'm sorry."

The tattered gloved hand that had been clawing into the dirt released its grip. It slid through the muddy ground to smooth over the womb that was now utterly barren. Anger and despair coming back to rest in the now hollowed space; her fingers fisted in the twisted bottom of her soaked red and white zippered shirt. Spite, hate, and other malicious feelings swirled inside, filling the emptiness within her as the ultimate reason for her distress was ground out between clenched teeth, "I'm no longer useful to him."

Kakashi's dark eye -that had been scrutinizing the way a droplet of water slid from a blade of grass- snapped to the turned away head of the now animated kunoichi. He watched her muddied self extract her bruised body from the wet ground to a sitting position. He watched her soiled side face him as she too drew her legs up to her chest. He continued to watch as her caked arms wrapped around her equally soiled legs as the rain slowly fell in a slightly heavier accent around them.

Knowing that the boys' reclusiveness had irrevocably rubbed off on the kunoichi, Kakashi could tell that the subject had never been breached before. She was finally opening up, letting out the pent up emotions inside her. Even though the wet environment could very well lead to unfavorable conditions later on, Kakashi knew if he tried to move things to drier venues, the unstable woman might clam up again. So silently he watched as Sakura gazed off into the darkened trees with a faraway look. From the haunted expression gracing her pale features, he had no doubt she was recalling the little incidents that had led her to such a conclusion.

Contrary to popular belief, Kakashi always considered one of his many talents to include being that of a great listener. However, he opted to do so only when warranted in his finicky mind. Otherwise his customary orange paperback would make an appearance and the feigned 'hms' and 'ahs' would be in abundance. Needless to say, in this case, the in-need-kunoichi held his rapt attention, his ears wide open.

Even so, the question that plagued him spilled from his covered lips as a flash of her loving husband's joyous reaction playing before his eyes at being told that his wife was indeed alive. Keeping an unbiased tone, Kakashi asked, keeping the creeping disappointment from staining his words, "Did he say so?"

Without a change to that haunted and resigned disposition, Sakura gave him a whispered, "No," making the other frown behind the mask. However, his unspoken questions were answered soon enough. "The fact that he no longer touches me says things loud and clear."

In truth, it had been almost a year since her husband had made love to her. It had all started two months after being told those grave words that he would never have an heir... that his clan would die with him.

Sakura recalled the ashen look on her husband's face when the weight of the situation had finally sunk in; the way he couldn't bring his eyes to meet hers, the way that he had cradled her head in his hands and told her that everything would be ok and that it didn't matter.

But two months afterwards, she had come to learn that it did. It all started the first night he had come home well after dark smelling of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

Their relationship had become strained after that. The conversation between them became forced. He continued to stay out longer than usual, slipping into bed only when he knew she was asleep. Whenever she would try to engage something…anything… on the rare occasions when she was able to force her eyes to stay open an excuse would always come out of his mouth: his long day, having to get up earlier the next. The list went on and on.

Recently, things had taken a turn for the worse. His eyes would hardly even pass over her unless forced. Any kind of physical touch became nonexistent, even the rarest brush. Their conversations had dwindled to two words: hello and goodbye. They were like two at odds roommates forced to share a space. There was no love, just the act of going through the motions of day to day life under a written contract of marriage.

She knew that Sasuke would never cheat on her. She knew that like their blonde haired best friend, he wasn't that kind of man. But she also knew that the beautiful thing that they once had no longer existed and that the life they _did_ have could not go on.

He continued to watch her staring off into the forest, but not actually seeing the dark trees. He watched a droplet of rain slid from her bangs and plop onto the top of her dirt smudged, rounded cheek. Finally blinking, Sakura lowered her wet lashed gaze to the damp grass between them. The precipitation mimicking the unshed tears on that eerily calm face, he heard her continue.

"You know, after everything we've all been through. I find it funny-" The mirthless smile on her face told otherwise, "how he and I can both be such god awful cowards."

The subject of exactly what the hell was happening to them was never touched by either suffering party. She did not know why Sasuke chose to keep quiet but in her own case…

Sakura looked up and Kakashi saw the heart-wrenching pain etched in those dull sparkless eyes. The sight had his fingers tensing on his soaked knees.

"But if I say something …" Voice cracking, features pinching, shame filled her as the beating heart in her chest cracked into a spidering web of pain, "If I actually hear those words I keep hearing in my head from _his_ mouth…" Looking at and finally seeing her silver haired friend, the tears began to fall, "If he leaves me…"

He watched her wet muddy hands cover her sorrow-filled face as painful sobs wracked her small frame. A hoarse scream thrust from her clogged throat, "I'll just die!"

She had worked so hard for the love she had, for the happy home they had finally made. To have that life ripped away… To lose the man she loved…

To Sakura it was like losing the very air she breathed.

Looking away from the broken woman, Kakashi wrestled with his own inner demons. Being human, he wasn't without compassion. His heart truly went out to the despondent kunoichi. However, providing physical comfort to someone in need was never something he was at ease with himself.

But that wasn't to say that his hands didn't ache with the urge to reach out to her. How to go about doing so was the problem. Usually when someone spins their tale of woe in his presence, it's under the heavy influence of alcohol, leaving him with the soothing assurance that the other would pass out once everything had gotten out of their system.

Regrettably that scapegoat was not valid in this situation.

Fisting his hands on his knees, Kakashi made a difficult decision.

He pushed up from the ground with resolve. After crossing the small distance between himself and the earth smeared kunoichi, Kakashi knelt. Shins sinking into the mud, a soaked Kakashi placed a large hand on the shaking woman's equally waterlogged back. Silently he let his soothing hand motions comfort the woman whose mud caked hands fisted in her pink hair.

Not knowing what to say, Kakashi continued to silently watch the rain splattering on her shaking, gloved fingers. Furrowing his brows at the way the rain and mud tainted her short tresses brown, he knew the only thing he could offer her in that moment was his own form of awkward sanctuary.

In a way through his nervousness, he felt slightly honored that the young woman had deemed himself suitable enough to crumble to. Reliance during a mission came without saying, but this kind of trust was something else altogether.

Heart clenching with each of the young woman's haggard sobs, Kakashi found himself amazed once again at how each of the members of Team 7 effected him so.

He remembered clearly how –inwardly- along side Naruto and Sakura, he had also pumped a fist in joy when Sasuke had decided to prolong his stay in Konoha. He recalled how that broad smile had thankfully stayed hidden under the mask as he had stood next to Iruka at Naruto's wedding ten months before. And now his chest clenched for Sakura as she shook under his hand.

They meant so much to him now. His feelings toward each had changed since that initial meeting in Iruka's classroom so many years before.

Naruto still had that prankster streak in him, but his temper had greatly lessened. Sasuke still had that cold streak in him, but he had thawed with the love they all gave him. And Sakura…

Today was the first bout of emotional relapse that she had shown in years. They had all grown so strong, some even stronger than himself.

The truth was that their presence in his life wasn't so much the bother he made it out to be…

His decision was made. He would be there for her in the only way that he knew how; by listening when things between her and Sasuke became too much to bear. It was the least he could do for one of the three who had given him another reason to _be_.

Kakashi made up his mind, knowing first hand how bottled up emotions could be detrimental to ones health. The long thought promise slipped from his lips next to her ear, barely heard under the now pouring rain that had escalated from the darkened heavens. "Come to me anytime, Sakura. Seek me out and I'll listen."

The rain continued to saturate the two shinobi in the deserted corner of the training grounds illuminated solely by the moon.

She didn't reply, but Kakashi knew she had heard.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

_Note: I will not make Sasuke out to be an evil abusive bastard. Sadly, sometimes, something's change over time. And with that being said, that can also apply to certain friendships._


	2. Links in the Chain

_Author Speech: Short I know, but I'm happy with it._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Links in the Chain**_

Twinkling lights reflected in the dark eyes of the shadowed shinobi perched atop the rock formation shaped in the form of the passed-but-not-forgotten Third. Sitting with a knee drawn up, the other laid out in front, the contemplative man silently looked out over the darkened village he had ultimately decided to come back to a few years before.

Even from his high location, his eyes could always pick out that one certain light: their light.

The hour was late. Too late. But he knew that she was waiting up for him. Yet, as he had done so many nights before, the resigned ninja stayed his place.

_This is for the best_

It wasn't that he didn't love her. It was his _love_ that kept him from severing the written contact that they both were still held under.

_A contract… _

Funny how that word didn't evoke the pain it had before when he had first supplemented its use instead of the actual word. But then again, it was part of the reason he stayed away from her, stilled his hands from reaching out and touching her, clamped his lips from saying anything that held any true meaning.

_Its better this way _

He had two things in his life that _had_ to be done, no matter the consequences. They held such high importance that he had once told his teacher that he didn't consider those two things dreams because he _would _complete them. Hell, he had betrayed his entire village, his best friend and the woman he loved to accomplish one.

He had finally killed his hate-filled brother. Uchiha Itachi was dead, his burnt body crushed between fallen rocks in Grass Country -a most fitting resting place in his mind.

And yet…

There still remained an item on that imaginary check list. It wasn't just a wishful dream of a lonely child or a revenge-filled teen. It was a solemn vow that he would carry out as a man. He owed his deceased father and mother, his clan and ancestors. Their _blood_, their _name_, their _inherited genes_ would go on.

The Uchiha Clan _would _be revived. There was no going back now. That night he had visited his parent's grave two months after Sakura's hospitalization, with a clear mind he had renewed that solemn vow.

He had tried. He really had…for her sake. He had tried to go about with the mindset that his words to her in that hospital had suggested; that it didn't matter.

But that nagging sensation under his flesh that made his skin scrawl every time he tried to touch her, the images that clawed at his brain whenever he closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in her image…

His suffering only helped to reinstill that sense of importance, that sense of duty he was bound to.

_I can't forget them _

Having an heir was the only thing he could do to allow their legacy to grow, to fulfill his role. He had learned along time ago, that sometimes what he _wanted_ didn't necessarily equate to what _had_ to be done, what _must_ be completed.

He knew she wouldn't understand his reasoning. In all actuality, he knew she had every right _not_ to understand, not to _hate_ him, and not to _forgive _him either. He was aware that if he voiced his resolve, she would only yell, argue, and …cry. The verbal beating and even the physical he could take, but he did love her no matter his actions. To see her cry would only deteriorate his iron will and ultimately only prolong the inevitable.

_It has to be done _

She would question and try to pick holes in his thinking. But he had already made up his mind. In actuality, his mind had been made up the day the bloodied bodies had been dragged from his home.

Eyes growing heavier with each passing minute, Sasuke silently urged.

_Close your eyes and go to sleep Sakura. You must be tired too._

The forced distance he put between them wasn't just for himself. In time the bonds of love they shared would weaken even more so than they had now. Eventually they would break altogether. Resulting in what he hoped to be …her voluntary departure.

He watched that twinkling light finally extinguish with a sigh. Sasuke continued to wait that customary twenty minutes before setting off, a time when he knew she had to have finally nodded off.

It was true that he'd rather have her hate him and be set free than continue to love him and wallow in this god-awful pain Sasuke knew he was creating within her but...

That hate he was trying to form within her could only be installed over time. For in the end he could neither leave nor cheat on her.

He knew this to be true, because… he couldn't even bring himself to try.

In a way, he found it morbidly amusing how what he was doing to her –in a roundabout way- mirrored what Itachi had done to him. Do not love me. Hate me. Become stronger because of me.

Sasuke angry cast aside those thoughts. He wasn't doing this out of some sick and twisted challenge of power. He was doing this because of the fact that he _did_ love her. And also because deep down Uchiha Sasuke knew he was still…a coward.

_Maybe in time I'll be strong enough to finally end this charade myself… but until then…_

_I have to do this_

* * *

Green eyes finally closed in the darkness, a tear slipping from her lashes. 

_You can come home now Sasuke-kun_

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
